Welcome to College baby
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: It's Brittany's first day at college and she's excited. i really don't know to summarize well..and yes i'm still trying to come up with the next chap for Taming Brittany. but all these stories keeps popping up in my head.anyway enjoy...please R&R..this is probably a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

ok last story for the day..i love my Brittana..enjoy guys..R&R

* * *

Today was Brittany's first day of college and she was freaking scared and excited all at once! When Brittany's alarm rang, she jumped up high out of her bed, rushed to alarm, and turned it off! Brittany's clothes were already laid out and even her backpack was filled with her books and materials for that day. She showered for ten minutes and then dressed into some relaxed khakis and a red-and-yellow striped polo. Before leaving her dorm, her roommate inquired, "Woah, what are you so dressed up for Britt?"

"Katie, today is the first of school. I wanted to look a little nice today."

Katie smiled and replied, "Aawwww, aren't you the cutest little thing?"

"And aren't you going to be late?"

Katie threw her pillow straight at Brittany, but missed because she was pretty tired.

"Five more minutes, Brittany! Just five!"

"Hey, if you want to skip breakfast, it's your call. Some of us like to care for our bodies."

"Whatever." Katie had fallen asleep. Brittany felt bad, but knew it was really Katie's responsibility to get up if she really wanted to. Brittany headed straight for the cafeteria within her hall. Isn't it crazy that most of the halls on campus have their very own cafeteria and type of food? Brittany's eyes were wide with amazement.

Brittany paid and ate for oatmeal, toast, yogurt, and 1% milk. She really did watch what she ate. Brittany reviewed her morning schedule while she ate her meal. Brittany pretty much had her standard classes this semester except when it came to "Intro to Outdoor Rec." This was her third and final class of the day. She couldn't wait till it arrived!

Her first class, English Composition crawled by. Her professor almost seemed to purposefully talk slow to make the class go by slower. Brittany let her mind wander why the professor lectured about the norm (i.e. rules, rules, rules, etc.). Brittany was in college; why did they need to hear all this again?

When her first class got out, Brittany rushed to her next class, Calculus. Why did they put her in this class? She really was not a math or a science major, but Brittany figured she would try the first couple of weeks out and see how she did. She passed with all A's in Pre-Calculus, but supposedly Calculus was a different story. The professor started class the minute the clock hit 10:10 and lectured furiously till the class ended at 11:10. He had already given them a syllabus, notes, and even an assignment. Brittany was going to be busy.

Brittany checked out her schedule before leaving class. Her next favorite class would start at 12:30. She had some time; so, she walked over to her dorm and emptied out her books that she didn't need. Brittany returned to the cafeteria to dig up some good food. She thought, "I'm dying for some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! Gotta have it!" Unbelievably, one of the stores did and Brittany bought it immediately upon sight with some baked potato chips, carrots, and fruit.

Upon checking out, the cashier asked, "What are you gettin' to drink dear?"

Brittany scrunched up her nose on the word 'dear' and replied, "I've got water. I'm good. Thanks though."

Brittany slid her campus card though the device to pay for the meal. Brittany was fascinated and thought, "This is so much cooler than high school." She laughed at herself.

She found an isolated table and began to eat her meal. Brittany was having a pretty good day so far for her first day, but she was still nervous about the transition altogether. When Brittany finished her meal, she realized she still had quite a walk to walk to get to her third class on time.

She threw her trash away, gathered her belongings, and made her journey. Within fifteen minutes or more, Brittany found the building and the room. She walked in realizing that she had really just made it on time. Brittany made a mental note to leave earlier.

The room was smaller than all of the other rooms she had been to before. It was still tiered, but with less rows. However, even though this room was smaller, it was nicer. The chairs were padded and had armrests on them. Brittany loves armrests.

Eventually Brittany picked a seat in the middle of the room where she could be apart of the environment comfortably. The Professor started class, "Good afternoon students. How are you doing?"

Some students groaned, while others looked around nervously, while some replied, "Good."

"I'm doing well as it is the first day of college this year. And as for you, this is probably your first day of college in your life ever. Congratulations to all of you! I am Professor Santana Lopez. You can call me Santana or even Ms. Lopez, whatever rocks your kayak. You're going to hear me say that a lot, because I am one of the few in this world who is obsessed with not only kayaking, but whitewater kayaking." Brittany's eyes flew up at immediately from the "Intro to Outdoor Rec." book she had been investigating. She shared an interest with this teacher! Brittany couldn't help but smile.

Professor Santana continued, "Okay, instead of calling out role call and you saying 'here,' I would like YOU to stand up, share anything about yourself, why you're here, and what you're majoring in. I want to learn more about you as well as your peers do."

Brittany could see the creativity and personality busting out of this young professor. Until now, Brittany really hadn't noticed her. As students stood up to speak, Brittany didn't pay attention as she took in Professor Santana. Long straight black hair fell from her head and continued nearly to her screaming ass. Her deep brown eyes glimmered in the light. Brittany noticed that she possessed a nose ring as well. Were professors allowed to have those? How kick ass though! Santana's body stood out as she wore grey pants with brown pinstripes and a black blouse to bring out her majestic eyes. Her arms were solid muscle, along with her thighs, and buttocks. Brittany could only imagine how hard her stomach was... Brittany tried to get a good look at her boobs, but her shirt was looser around that area, so she couldn't get a good view...

"Brittany Pierce," called Professor Santana. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd. No one responded. Brittany was still in her trance. Santana tried again, "Brittany Pierce? Brittany, anyone?"

Brittany's brain snapped back to reality and she immediately stood up in response. "Sorry, Professor Santana," Brittany said smoothly while her cheeks went red from embarrassment! She had just been checking her teacher out!

"It's okay Brittany."

"Thank you."

Brittany almost sat down when she felt the tension in the room and remembered "Oh yeah. I'm originally from Virginia, but I decided to go to school here in North Carolina, because basically I love it here more. My parents wouldn't survive a day in the outdoors, but I love everything when it comes to the outdoors - from backpacking to rock climbing to whitewater kayaking especially. I'm majoring in Outdoor Recreation and considering also majoring in Strength Training, because I have always been a weightlifter."

While Brittany spoke, Professor Santana's eyes never left her body. She was elated from what she heard and well pretty much impressed as well. Santana easily noticed that Brittany had amazing curves, the perfect sized breasts (enough for a handful), a flat stomach, long legs that seemes to go on forever and friggin' built arms that her red-and-yellow tight polo showed off. Her dark khakis showed off her hard beautiful ass as well. Santana loved Brittany's flowing blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Professor Santana received a bajillion crazy vibes from her intense eyes every time she stared back.

When Brittany finished, Santana found herself just dying to drag the girl out of the room to make out with her, but she held back and settled with, "Well, it turns out whitewater kayaking isn't such a rarified and dangerous sport as I thought, huh, Brittany?" Brittany's face turned a little red once more and she smiled brightly as Santana had taken notice of her...a lot more than she thought.

For the next hour or so, Brittany and her classmates listened to Professor Santana lecture about all the opportunities in Outdoor Recreation. She shared, "You may think it is too early for me to be presenting the possible careers you could be doing, because the careers are endless in this field; but, I think it is imperative that you know now that way you can find a specific career you like. Sometimes you may choose a career you like, and end up hating it. Trust me, that has happened to me."

When the class came to close, the classmates slowly filed out of the class while some exchanged a few words with Professor Santana. As Brittany made her way to the door, Professor Santana stopped her, "Hey, Brittany, can I talk to you a second?" All of the other students had cleared the classroom by now.

"Sure," responded Brittany.

"You seem to have a real spirit for the outdoors and life in general Brittany." Professor Santana paused to catch her student's reaction.

Brittany's face turned red, as she began to smile awkwardly, and her eyes even shined. "I, um...," Brittany took a deep breath and continued, "am thankful for your kindness." Brittany inahled in again.

Professor Santana continued, "Do you have any classes after this one?"

Brittany shook her head, because she couldn't rely on her shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" Professor Santana asked once more. "Yeah..." Brittany said with shifty eyes.

Professor Santana placed a hand on Brittany's stocky shoulder, "Well then, why are you so nervous if you don't have any more classes to go to?"

Brittany daringly met Professor Santana's eyes and melted when she saw the concern and love in them. Brittany thought quickly to herself, "What should I say? I need to be honest."

Brittany gasped for more air and managed to say, "Uuh, I guess I'm just not used to talking to professors and teachers in general. And I mean, especially such an awesome intelligent caring professor as yourself."

Professor Santana was shocked and happy all at once. She smiled brightly and immediately hugged Brittany. Brittany's body crashed against Santana's smaller one. Santana's bigger breasts rubbed against Brittany's more average-sized ones. Santana rubbed the muscular back of Brittany a bit lower than she normally did...and when they parted, Brittany was tingling everywhere and felt a stirring down below.

Silence filled the room. Professor Santana broke it when she said, "Well, Brittany, I have discovered that you possess a sweet soul. Thank you for your kindness as well."

Brittany smiled to tell her professor "thank you." Words wouldn't do the job justice.

Professor Santana continued, "Okay, Brittany, what do you say to some coffee or tea in celebration of making it through your first day of college?"

Brittany had managed to calm herself during this time and gain some of her familiar confidence back. So, what if she had the hots for her teacher?

"I would love that Professor Santana. Where do you want to go?"

"I know of a little place that is in walking distance from here. How does that sound?"

"Good."

Professor Santana gathered her papers, put them into her briefcase and locked up the classroom before leaving. Professor Santana led the way as Brittany followed her out of the Health and Physical Education Building. Both remained silent as they remained amazed and awed with each other's presence. As they walked together more, they both realized that they thought this about each other. Eventually, Professor Santana broke the silence.

She pointed about a quarter-mile away. "It's over there Brittany."

Brittany eyes did not have to strain to read the sign. It said, "Connection Caf ." She replied, "Cool name for a coffee place."

"Yeah and there's probably something I should tell you before you well go in there and fall over."

Brittany laughed at this and shook her head.

"No seriously, Brittany. The caf is predominately full of gay people. Are you okay with that?"

Brittany smiled and said, "Yeah, I am. I'm gay too, so it's cool."

Professor Santana's eyebrows stretched to the heavens, before she smiled and laughed and then proceeded to giggle.

Brittany now was no longer smiling. "What's so funny?"

Professor Santana managed to stop herself from laughing, got a breath and said, "I guess you could say I'm just shocked you were so forward about it. Up till now, you've been so shy and then BAM! GAY!"

Brittany just smiled and said, "Growing up in such a conservative area, I'm eager to meet anyone like myself. I'm tired of feeling alone and weird. I want to feel somewhat normal and connect with others like myself. And when I first meet people, I'm just usually pretty shy...and I don't know." Brittany stopped there from saying something she may later regret in life.

Professor Santana watched as Brittany's mind wandered and so she asked "You were going to say something else? Now's your chance to say it Brittany." Santana smiled and even winked when she said this.

Brittany cleared her throat, "Yes, right, my only chance...Well, I guess. . .I know that I have a lot in common with you as far as two people go regardless of our roles, professor and student." Brittany took a moment to think. Professor Santana offered kindly, "Anything else you wanted to ask me?," and added once more, "Anything?" Brittany pushed through with her confidence when she continued, "Yes, I did want to ask you something else."

"Yes, Brittany?" Professor's Santana's brown eyes shined more than ever right now. They were still standing outside, across from the Connection Caf , in the middle of the sidewalk, having this important conversation.

"Are you gay?" Brittany asked quickly and sharply. Professor Santana smiled brightly once more and giggled her head off till Brittany couldn't stand it anymore. "Is that a 'yes' Professor Santana?"

Professor Santana laughed even more. Finally, regaining her breath and composure, Santana responded, "First of all, Brittany, you may call me Santana when we are not in class. Second of all, when I am laughing, I am not making fun of you in anyway. I am laughing because you have what few students have these days - innocence. And let me tell you, Brittany, I love that part about you. I'm getting off subject here...sorry. And third of all, Brittany, yes, I am gay."

Brittany nodded her head and said, "Okay, that's cool," and without thinking she added, "Good to know." Santana couldn't resist. "Why good to know?" "Well, I was going to mention this earlier, but I didn't want to dig a hole that should not have been dug. I guess it's too late now." Professor Santana's brown eyes searched Brittany's as Brittany continued, "I have this amazing electrifying attraction for you right now. You are incredibly beautiful in every way that I can see right now...your soul and your body. God, I can't believe I just said that."

Brittany started to walk away...she had to have insulted her professor, but, Professor Santana ran after Brittany yelling her name. "Brittany, wait! Why are you walking away?"

"Because I made a total fool of myself."

Santana dropped her briefcase on the grass, grabbed Brittany's hands, and looked into her innocent blue eyes. "Brittany, because of all the conversation we've had up to this point, what you shared with me, doesn't upset me, but it makes me feel flattered. When I look into your eyes, I know I am looking into the eyes of someone different and more mature compared to many others who are your age."

Santana stopped to recollect her thoughts and continued. Brittany was waiting, waiting to hear the words of her amazing professor. She could not get enough of this woman. Santana smiled and started up again, "Brittany, you have just entered into my world and I know we have lots to learn about each other. LOTS! And yet, we've already blown each other away by this much...I mean we didn't even reach the coffee place Brittany! Do I really need to say more?" Santana paused as she laughed to herself. She added more, "Yes, I'm intensely attracted to you too Brittany. I mean I must admit that while we were in class, I practically wanted to jump you after I heard you talk about yourself. I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole time."

Brittany smiled brightly this time, laughed, and giggled when Professor Santana joined her. They finally finished their conversation on the sidewalk and decided to go to the Connection Caf . The two crossed the street and entered the calming atmosphere.

In the middle of the caf , a circle of laptops, with an internet connection, were available to any interested students and customers. The tables, chairs, and booths were all made out of cherry wood. Pictures of many famous gay people lined the walls. "I like the way they set this place up," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing the first time I came here," Santana replied.

Santana ordered decaffeinated coffee while Brittany got some hot chocolate. The two shared a chocolate chip bagel and dipped into their drinks. Santana learned where Brittany was staying, what her classes were, and what her goals for the year were. Brittany learned more about what Santana taught and did on campus.

Santana asked her, "So, are you single now?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"Yeah. Have you ever dated a girl before?"

"Never," said Brittany matter-of-factly.

Santana shared, "I'm shocked. You're doing really well for a newbie."

Brittany smiled shyly and said, "Thank you Santana."

Santana said, "I started dating a lot in college and well didn't have much luck. I could never find a girl that was interested in what I was in and that was gay as well. I fell for a lot of straight girls unfortunately. That always sucks. I've been single since I broke up with a girlfriend I had for about two years. She started to cheat on me, well neglected to call me and even to see me. We started off really well though."

"I'm sorry Santana. You don't deserve someone like that."

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear that! Thank you Brittany!"

"I mean it and I say it honestly."

"Wow, you really are sweet Brittany."

"Are you kidding? You're the nice one Santana!"

Santana laughed as Brittany picked up their items and placed them in their bins. Santana's hand reached for Brittany's hand. Brittany opened her hand as Santana's clasped down softly on her hand. Santana led Brittany out of the store. Once outside, they noticed that the evening was setting in.

Santana leaned close into Brittany's ear and whispered, "Do you have any idea how energized I am right now? I feel so selfish right now."

Brittany's eyes questioned her, "Why?"

Santana leaned in closer and replied, "Because I want to spend as much time as I can with you right now." In response to this, Brittany hugged Santana tightly and received the same feeling she got the last time she hugged her, except this time it was more intense.

Out of no where, Brittany replied instantly, "Well, I wish I could, but I have to get started on my Calculus assignments. I want to get a head start with the right foot."

Santana held up her head and said, "Stop right there Brittany."

"What?"

"Okay, don't get alarmed when I say this, but will you agree with me that at least 80% of you is innocent?"

"Yes."

"And that a major part of that innocence wants to try new things, things that you can only dream about and wonder about?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then I need you to keep an open mind Brittany. You can't keep doing what you kept doing in high school. Okay?"

"Okay. I will definitely work on that."

"That's good to hear. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Spend time with you!"

"Exactly, Brittany, because for all you know, you could die tomorrow! And well, don't you want to discover the potential we have?"

"Yes, I understand the point you're making, but at the same time you have work you need to do and I likewise. We can't just let our responsibilities fall on someone else or get fired or in my case, fail out of school."

"Good point Brittany. Well, you're in luck tonight, because you get to escape the chaos of your dorm, come to my little dwelling, while I help you with your Calculus homework for awhile. Luckily, I have no work to do and my father just happened to be a Calculus Professor and tutored me a lot when I took Calculus."

Brittany smiled and shared, "I think today is the luckiest day in my life."

Professor Santana said, "I think I am going to correct you on that one Britt. The luckiest day in your life will be the day I fuck you."

Brittany's eyes got incredibly big, and pretty much said, "Really?"

Santana just laughed, nodded her head, and closed Brittany's gaping mouth.

"Another day sweet Britt." With that said, Brittany and Santana held hands together again and walked to Santana's house.

"You really live within walking distance of the campus?"

Santana said, "I have always loved the campus lifestyle and atmosphere. Thus, I will always be a student in life."

Brittany could only smile. "That reminds me, how old are you?"

"Age is only a number Britt."

"Oh c'mon, I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we are dating now aren't we? I think it would be weird if I didn't know how old you are." Santana laughed. "Okay, that's reason enough for me. I'm one of the few young professors you will ever run into on this campus Britt. I'm 24."

Brittany smiled.

Santana asked, "How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know, like 26? 27?"

"I'm not that old Brittany!" Santana pouted.

"Sorry it's just because you look very scholarly right now in your work outfit and because you're my professor. I am sure you look incredibly sexier in your city street clothes and well even without them." Brittany laughed at herself, because she spoke from her heart without holding back.

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany closer to her body as they walked in the direction of her house. "I am so glad that you're already trying to let go more. That was good Britt." She lowered her voice once more, and found Brittany's ear, "And yes, I do look incredibly sexier without any clothes on."

Brittany blushed in return.

The two made it to Santana's house quickly. They are both fast-walkers. For the rest of the night, Santana curled her body around Brittany's as she placed her head on Brittany's shoulder. Together, they slowly read the chapters and completed the assigned problems. Brittany would get frustrated when she tried and tried again and did not get the correct problem in the back of the book. "What am I doing wrong San?"

Santana would let Brittany shout all she wanted until she slowly calmed her down by rubbing her back lightly and then occasionally, harshly. Then, Santana would explain to Brittany the correct reasoning and application to that particular problem. Brittany would then understand and be a lot more likely to remember in advance compared to when she taught herself. Santana was teaching Brittany well and providing her with a reward she could not forget the pure satisfaction of spending time with someone you love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

ok so this was suppose to be a one shot but what the hell right..you can never get too much Brittana..anyway hope you guys enjoy..

* * *

Brittany and Santana never fucked that night. Brittany walked back to her dorm that night very content with her first day of college. She had no idea what other experiences were going to come her way.

Brittany attended Tuesday's classes and came out with more homework. She was used to working hard in high school, but college seemed to take so much more energy and motivation. Classes did not dampen Brittany's spirit, because Santana had planned to take her on a hike, then enjoy a late-night picnic together, and perhaps go for a swim in the lake. Brittany was excited, because being inside all day was enough to depress her, especially when the weather was grand outside.

Brittany did as much homework as she could before 3:00pm when Santana came to pick her up. Santana drove a huge black Land Rover with a stick shift. Imagine that! Brittany found her SUV with no trouble and jumped it. Santana said, "We need to run by the grocery store to pick up some goodies for our picnic."

"Sounds good."

They stopped at a Marsh grocery store to pick up some lovely grapes, bananas, and sandwich meat.

"Turkey, chicken or ham Brittany?"

"Turkey!"

"That's my favorite too," Santana shared.

The two women checked out and drove about thirty minutes out of town to a deserted lake and park. Most people did think it was worth the time to drive out that far to the park, but Santana definitely thought it was worth it. By the time the two women arrived, they both felt the need to stretch their legs. Brittany and Santana walked two times around the park and lake which equaled about two miles. It was a great time for them to get to know each other more.

"So, how did you find out about the Outdoor Rec major?"

"I worked at a camp where they mentioned it. My boss told me to major in business though. He said I would have more success that way. I kind of wanted to vomit on him by that point."

Santana laughed. "Did you?"

"No, I definitely did not. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"How did you find out about the Outdoor Rec major?"

"Oh, Well, to be honest, I didn't even know the major existed until I arrived here to this university. I was planning on majoring in Political Science," Santana laughed at herself. Brittany joined in. "But I got involved with an outdoor club and one thing led to another. Someone told me about the major and I ran for it. It felt so right compared to Poly Sci."

Brittany smiled and looked into Santana's eyes. "I agree with that one."

Silence ensued between the two. Brittany was starting to take in the facts: Santana was older than her. She had experienced a lot of things already that Brittany was just beginning to see. Brittany's stomach knotted up in fear. What if she couldn't measure up to what Santana wanted?

Santana broke her thoughts, "Are you okay baby?" Santana smiled and moved her head next to Brittany's head.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" Brittany waived her hand carelessly.

"Whatever Brittany! I know a face full of anxiety when I see one!" Brittany's eyes met Santana's concerned brown ones. Santana continued, "What's up baby?"

Brittany's heart raced when she said "baby." "Uhh, geez Santana. Do you think I'm really cut out for you? I mean, you have so much experience and knowledge over me! I'm not even turning 19 till March!"

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's hourglass figure. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder. The two felt so connected even though it was just their second day together. Tears streamed down Brittany's face. Santana stopped walking, wiped the tears off Brittany's face, and said "Remember what I said about age baby? Age is just a number. It doesn't reflect your experience or knowledge."

Santana bit her lips briefly before continuing, "Baby, I say 'baby' because I know you're special! I know you're self-conscious and worried about what I'll think of you. I'm here for a reason and so are you. You have so many wonderful qualities and experiences britt, you probably don't even realize it. In your own way Brittany, you're almost my age. I mean I could say that if we started placing emphasis on age, but I don't see the point."

The tears slowly stopped coming from Brittany's eyes. Santana grasped Brittany's hand and the two started walking again. Santana waited. She waited for Brittany to speak. Santana wanted to know what Brittany was thinking.

"You really meant that? That I'm wonderful and somewhat experienced?"

"Baby, I can't give you detail for detail, because it's only the second day. But I can tell you that I've met very few people that have come to this university planning to major in Outdoor Rec. before they even get here. I've met very few people as energetic and hard-working as you. Furthermore, I've met very few hippie loving lesbians. And frankly, I'm glad I met you!" Santana stopped momentarily and then added, "That is enough for me to know that you are wonderful and experienced in your own way."

Brittany smiled, but her eyes didn't meet Santana's.

Brittany couldn't feel her throat. She needed water. She opened her mouth and tried to speak. The words wouldn't come out.

Santana stopped walking again. "Are you okay babe?"

Brittany had to say it. She knew inside that she had to say it. She spoke softly, "I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"Scared of what?"

Brittany was about to speak, but Santana broke in, "If this is too much for you Brittany, we can just stay friends. Is that what you want?"

Brittany almost shouted, "NO!"

"Then what is it Britt?"

Santana and Brittany were getting closer to the car. They were on their second lap. Brittany sat down on the sidewalk curb and finally said it, "Sex."

"Sex?"

"Yes, Santana! SEX!"

"You're afraid of sex? Why?"

Brittany needed to go further. "God, I hate this! Santana, I'm a virgin. I'm the only fucking virgin left all on campus I bet ya. I've never even kissed a girl! I mean, seriously!"

Santana smiled. She smiled and said, "You are so adorable Brittany - "

Brittany interrupted, "But no one wants adorable. I want to be HOT for you!"

Santana started to rub Brittany's back again. "Calm down baby. Breathe." Brittany counted to ten in her head and started to breathe very deeply.

Santana intervened into Brittany's thoughts, "Baby, you are adorable and hot! I don't limit you to one thing. And when it comes to sex, I'm flattered that you're still a virgin. I know that a lot of kids your age are not virgins and in some ways, that makes them kids, because they lost an opportunity to make the sex great for the first time. Anyway, Britt, I'm not saying we need to have sex anytime soon. When you're ready, I know you will know. Believe me baby, I'm ready whenever you are and I'm fucking patient as hell...especially for you. I'll wait for as long as you want me too B!"

Brittany laughed out loud. She hugged Santana and didn't let go. "Thank you San. You are so sweet and loving. I love that about you."

When the two let go of each other, Santana offered, "Let's eat!" Santana grabbed the picnic basket while Brittany grabbed the lovely white and red plaid blanket.

"Where should we sit?"

"In the shade B, under that tree. Your cheeks are getting red."

"Which cheeks?"

Santana just laughed.

The two lovebirds crammed down their turkey sandwiches, grapes, bananas, and goldfish. They were starving. After dinner, they both cuddled on the blanket. Brittany fell asleep for about an hour while Santana decided to grade some of her papers from work. Santana stored away all their garbage and food that had not been eaten.

After the hour passed, Brittany awoke to dusk. Santana said, "Good evening beautiful!"

Brittany's frizz had sprouted up from the humidity and laying down. She looked around the park briefly and saw no others around. She could hear just the birds singing and the crickets beginning to come out. Brittany wiped her upper lip and shouted, "It's HOT!" With that being said, she RAN towards the lake and started to strip off her tank top and shorts, along with her boxers and sport bra.

Santana watched, laughed, and shouted back, "Oh yeah! You're HOT!"

Brittany turned her head back at Santana, smiled, and swam inward into the middle of the lake. Santana finished her last paper, put it in the folder, and started stripping herself. She joined Brittany. Brittany couldn't help but stare as Santana tore all her clothing away - a button down shirt, some short shorts, no underwear!, and a Victoria Secret's bra. Brittany caught a glimpse of her southern region before diving again. She was half-shaven and half-wild - just what Brittany liked or thought she liked.

Santana sang the JAWS song as she approached Brittany. "Were you staring at me? Were you checking me out Missy?"

Brittany blushed and replied, "Fuck yes I was!"

"You're more bold than you let on!"

"Did you check me out Professor Santana?"

"I really didn't get the chance, but I know I will someday. Too bad lakes are dirty and brown or else I'd be checking you out right now." They both laughed in unison.

Santana swam around doggy-paddle style before sharing, "Let's have a race from one shore to the other shore. Whoever wins, gets to choose the punishment. Are you game?"

"I'm game."

The two swimmers aligned themselves equally at the shore when Santana counted, "3, 2, 1, GO!" By 2, Santana had already been fast ahead of Brittany. Brittany was an average swimmer and wasn't very coordinated either. The chances of catching up for her were pretty slim. Without any surprise, Santana got to the other shore before Brittany.

Brittany finished her part honorably however. When she popped up, she answered, "Fuck you won didn't you?"

"What are you a turtle Brittany?"

"I know I suck at swimming!"

"And thus you must show yourself to me now. Walk up onto shore and show me your ASSets."

Brittany laughed as her faced turned bright red. She really wasn't good at this whole nudity thing. "Ooookay." Brittany timidly walked to shore, ass exposed to Santana. Santana was right: Brittany's ass was full of muscle. Santana admired Brittany's nice shoulders as well. When Brittany turned around, she kind of flapped her arms around without purpose or aim. Brittany felt awkward and couldn't look Santana in the eye.

"Look at me baby."

Brittany obeyed. Brittany's eyes followed Santana's eyes as she took in her erect nipples, average-sized breasts, nice 4-pack, and lovely trimmed pussy and the long, long legs... Santana's eyes returned to Brittany's when she said, "Baby, you look so beautiful."

Brittany blushed and then slowly retreated back to the water.

"Come here B!"

Brittany swam towards Santana with a new confidence. Santana locked her arms around Brittany's body and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was Brittany's first kiss ever. When Santana pulled away, Brittany still had her eyes close and felt like she was floating, floating above the world's most beautiful mountains and rivers. When Brittany finally opened her eyes, she smiled. Her smile was full of sunshine and love.

"Well, what'd you think B? Still think you're gay?"

"FUCK Yes! That was amaaaazing!"

Santana laughed and added, "There's always more where that came from baby."

The two women curled up on their plaid blanket. By this time, nighttime had set in. The nocturnal animals could be heard. It was exciting for Brittany and Santana. The humidity had not died off, but they both felt refreshed from their great swim. While the two women curled up together - Brittany in front, Santana in back, Brittany started to move her bare ass closer to Santana's pussy. It felt great for both of them. Santana responded by pushing her pelvis forward into Brittany. The two kept at it and started going faster and faster. Santana humping Brittany.

Finally, Santana said, "Fuck B, we can do better than this."

Santana crawled on top of Brittany and met her face with her own face. Santana kissed Brittany with a hint of some tongue and started to finger her pussy vigorously. Brittany responded quickly with tongue and by gyrating her hips in response to Santana's magical fingers. Santana could her Brittany's panting - getting louder and louder. Then, Santana stopped right before Brittany could orgasm.

Brittany flipped, "What? What the fuck San? I was right there with you!"

Santana replied, "That my little baby is called 'teasing.' I just teased you!"

Brittany didn't smile at first and pouted a bit, but then finally nodded her head to acknowledge that she understood.

Santana then planted soft kisses from Brittany's navel to her breasts, then to her mouth. She moved to her ear and whispered, "Okay, Britt. Breathe in for me and breathe out. You're doing great! Spread your legs apart for me really wide and put them on top of my shoulders. Try not to yell too loud. I've got it covered from here."

Santana traced down the center of Brittany's body all the way to her private. She planted tons of kisses around her happy place, adding tongue; in turn, driving Brittany insane. Santana could tell Brittany was getting tired and finally, unexpectedly, dove for her pussy. With two fingers on her clit, and her tongue centered on her core, Santana went to town. She didn't start slow. She started fast for Brittany. Brittany was already moving her hips and even her whole body in accordance with Santana's licks and sucking. The two were at it hard and fast, non-stop, almost like a machine, but Brittany was cursing and nearly panting.

"Oh god. Fuck me faster San."

Santana slowed down.

"Oh God, No Santana! I said faster"

Santana giggled before speeding up her tongue in the crevices of Brittany's vagina.

Brittany started to breathe faster and faster. "Ohhhh god saaan..."

Santana sped up her two fingers on Brittany's clit before...she saw Brittany's white creamy fluid flow from her center down onto Santana's hand. Santana quickly licked up them mess before any of it could reach the blanket.

Santana asked, "So, what did you think baby?"

Brittany's eyes were still shut. "Oh, god San, it was great! I'm so tired! I've never felt so great in my life. That was better than alcohol! Better than masturbating!"

"You masturbate?" But Santana didn't need an answer, because Brittany was already asleep and Santana knew. Santana picked up Brittany after wrapping her in the plaid blanket. She placed Brittany in the back of the SUV. Santana drove home and left their picnic items in the car for the morning.

Santana awoke Brittany and the two took a bath together. Brittany didn't have the strength to stand up. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, but very content. After their relaxing calm bath, Santana took Brittany to her soft clean bed and wrapped her arms around her as Brittany fell asleep again one more time again.

Santana slowly pet Brittany's hair as she whispered softly with a smile, "Welcome to college Baby."


End file.
